


Drape Me In Your Warmth

by fookinglousers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Beta Niall, Desperate Harry, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy-ish, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Omega Zayn, Phone Sex, Rimming, Take Me Home Tour, There Isn't Enough Omega!Harry, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fookinglousers/pseuds/fookinglousers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TMH era fic where Harry is an omega whose heat comes a little earlier than expected and really, who is Louis to deny him his knot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drape Me In Your Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A/B/O and I really hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! (:
> 
> Title is from the song Bite by Troye Sivan
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://hansolostyles.tumblr.com/)

 

Harry's ears were still ringing from the deafening screams of the crowd as he changed into his sweats to leave the stadium. He wasn't feeling well, to be honest, and he was just ready to get back to his hotel room before having to jet off again the next day to a new city. He was exhausted and he felt a bit feverish and truly this was all he needed, to get sick right in the middle of the tour. He pulls on his plain shirt and shakes his hair out before grabbing his duffle bag and stepping out of his dressing room. Liam and Niall were the first ones ready to go, as usual, and were having a sword fight with balloons that they'd found God knows where. When he walks up, Liam gives him a strange look, concern etched into his face. 

"You all right, mate?" 

Harry shrugs, running a hand through his curls. "Don't feel well, to be honest. Probably just need some sleep." 

Liam hums, eyes searching Harry's face and if he was going to say anything else, he's interrupted by Niall smashing a balloon into the side of his head. Harry takes a seat against a wall, pulling his phone out while the two finish their dual. He scrolls through his twitter feed to see what people said about tonight's show. He smiles when he reads all of the sweet comments from the fans. Niall comes to sit next to him once he's beaten Liam around for a little while, scrunching up his face. 

"Mate, you stink." Niall grimaces, waving a hand through the air dramatically.

Harry squeaks, smacking Niall's arm. "You don't exactly smell like peaches and cream either!"

Niall laughs, shaking his head before he stands and runs off towards wherever Liam's disappeared to. Harry's starting to feel worse; he's getting hotter, his skin feels itchy and he's just generally uncomfortable. He shifts on his spot on the floor, rubbing a hand down his face. He's sweating a little, his hair sticking a bit to his forehead. 

"Gross," He hears from above him. He lifts his head and sees Zayn, thick brows pulled together and a frown across his lips. 

"Shut up." Harry sighs, pulling his knees up and resting his head on them. 

Zayn takes a seat beside him, patting his back sympathetically. "That time, then?" 

Harry knows exactly what he means by that time and no. His heat isn't due for another week and a half, he knows. He shakes his head, not lifting it from it's resting spot.

"Think I just exhausted myself on stage; too much air humping and grunting into the mic." 

Zayn snorts next to him, making a hum of agreement. "Yeah, maybe."

Louis comes around the corner then. Harry doesn't even have to lift his head to know it's him; he can sense it. He and Louis have always had a different type of relationship compared to the other three lads. It runs deep, has since day one, and Harry loves being the one Louis dotes on all the time. He doesn't say as much, but he thinks Louis' caught on by now. 

"What's wrong with him?" Louis asks from above. 

"Tired, I guess," Zayn explains, shrugging beside Harry. 

Louis is quiet, maybe for too long. Then he says, "Harry, look at me." 

And Harry does. Louis scrunches his brows, lips turned down into a deep frown. He takes a step closer, seeming to examine him. 

"Are you sure you're not-"

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm just tired." Harry practically growls and why the hell haven't they left yet? God, he just wants to take a cold shower and go to sleep. 

Louis stares at him a beat longer before he nods. "All right." 

Five minutes later, they're all being led out the back of the stadium and into a van that'll take them to their hotel. Harry sits in between Niall and Louis, Zayn and Liam sitting in the seat in front of them. He curls in on himself, letting his head fall back onto the seat. He feels dizzy. And hot. Too hot. 

Niall, Liam and Zayn all chatter away about the show and the next one that they're set to preform in a day and Harry's head hurts. 

"Harry, are you sure you're all right?" Louis mumbles in his ear. 

And, oh. 

_Oh._

Chills run through his body and he bites his lip, slick pooling in his pants. Louis smells so fucking good. He always smells good, but right now he smells  _really_ good. Fuck. 

"Fuck," Harry breathes, and Louis stiffens beside him. 

"Harry," Louis whispers. The others around them are completely oblivious. 

" _Lou_ ," Harry whimpers, eyes opening and finding Louis' blue ones. He reaches a hand and finds purchase on Louis' thigh, gripping it like a vice.

Louis growls quietly, leaning in close to Harry, his breath hitting his neck. He takes a deep breath, scenting Harry and groans.  "You're in heat, babe." 

Harry nods vigorously, eyes wide as he worries his lip between his teeth. 

"We're almost to the hotel, boys!" Comes Paul's voice from the driver's seat. 

 "Thank God," Niall mumbles beside Harry. Maybe they aren't being as quiet as Harry had thought. 

They pull up a few minutes later, all shuffling out, Harry with a little more trouble than the others. He can feel the slick forming around his hole already and God, he needs something. Paul guides them all inside, designating rooms and telling them to get some sleep. He shoots Harry a concerned look, motioning for him to come over as the other boys' trail off. 

"I could smell you from twenty feet away, kid." He sighs, shaking his head slightly. "I thought it wasn't for another week? We scheduled a small break for it and everything." 

Harry shuffles where he's at, his mind is getting more and more foggy as the minutes tick by and honestly he doesn't want to talk right now. 

"Early," He grits out, biting his lip some more. He knows he looks a mess; cheeks flushed, lips bitten red and eyes glazed over and wide. He would be embarrassed, but. 

"We'll figure something out." Paul says more to himself than Harry and then he waves a hand, letting Harry go. 

By the time he gets into his room, he's soaked through his sweats. He whines as he slides them off, the material brushing his hole. He drops onto the bed and immediately plunges two fingers in, groaning at the feeling of having something inside of him. He works his fingers as fast as he can, trying to chase his release. It isn't the same as having an alpha cock in him, and he doesn't have any of his toys to help him through it either. His eyes water as he pounds his fingers, crooking them just so and that's, oh.

"Fuck," He drawls out, moaning and the feeling as he does it again and again, quickening his pace and wrapping his other hand around his neglected cock. 

He comes all over himself within two minutes, writhing on the sheets. It isn't enough; the relief doesn't even last for five minutes before he's hard and dripping again. He whines loudly, hoping an alpha will hear him and help him. He can't think straight, his head is foggy and all he knows is _wantwantwant_. 

The memory of Louis' smell drifts into his otherwise chaotic mind and fuck, he wants Louis. He _needs_ Louis.  

With a pair of fingers inside himself, he crawls up the bed and grabs his phone from the bedside table, dialing Louis' number. 

"Hello?" Louis answers on the second ring, just as he always does when Harry calls him. 

"Louis," Harry whines into the phone, a new round of slick spilling out as he hears Louis' voice. "Need you." 

Harry hears shuffling on the other end before Louis says, "Haz, you know I can't."

Harry whines again, this time more high pitched and Louis growls at that. 

"Need your knot, Lou. Need your alpha cock." Harry whimpers, fucking himself on his fingers even faster. He lets out a litany of breathy moans and a series of Louis' name as he comes again, keeping his fingers inside as he continues to work them in and out. 

"Harry," Louis groans. 

"Lou, fingers aren't enough. Need you, need you, _fuck_ ," 

"Fuck, Harry. Just, hold on." Louis hangs up after that and Harry whimpers, dropping his phone on the floor and rolling onto his stomach. 

He fucks his fingers in as he ruts up against the mattress, muffling his moans into the pillow below him. 

There's a knock at his door and he ignores it in favor of trying to catch his release for the third time. 

"Harry," Louis growls from the other side of the door, causing Harry to whimper. "Open it, Harry." 

Harry slips his fingers out of himself, groaning at the feeling of loss and stands on shaky legs, making his way to the door as quickly as he can. 

When he opens it, he lets out an involuntary moan at the sight of Louis standing in front of him, blue eyes dark and wild. He pushes Harry back gently, shutting the door and locking it behind him before he presses him up against the wall, slotting a leg between Harry's and kissing him deeply. 

Harry's whines are muffled by the kiss as he grinds down on Louis' thigh, gripping his biceps and leaving little marks in his skin. Louis works his lips down Harry's jawline to his neck, sucking at _that_ spot, the spot where Harry's future mate will mark him. It drives Harry crazy with want, bucking his hips even harder, slick practically pouring down his thighs. Louis runs his teeth over the spot before pulling off and looking into Harry's hazy eyes. 

"Tell me what you want." He demands, voice rough and stern. 

Harry whimpers, clawing at Louis' shirt. Why is he still wearing clothes? He tugs at the material, attempting to get it off. 

"Harry," Louis growls. "Tell me." 

Harry moans, submissive side showing as he drops his hands. "You, you, Louis, _please_ , you," He chants, eyes wide and pleading. 

Louis groans, nodding and gripping Harry's thighs, heaving him up. He carries him over to the large bed, dropping him gently and trailing kisses down his neck, savoring the way Harry tastes, the way he sounds. He's got waves of want radiating off of him and it's driving Louis' absolutely mad. This is big, though. Even if Harry is out of it, this is a big deal. Louis tries to think of it as just helping a mate out, but he can't. He's wanted this for so long he just can't. Harry means more to him than just a one time fuck. 

He runs his hands across the hem of Harry's white shirt, already soaked in his own come, and pulls it off slowly, Harry lifting himself off the bed to make it easier. Harry's fully naked now underneath him and fuck this is-

"Amazing," Louis breathes, dropping a kiss to Harry's collarbone. "You're so beautiful, Hazza."

Harry whines, fingers tangling into Louis' hair. Louis swallows, pulling himself together and tugging his own shirt off. He places a soft kiss on Harry's lips before trailing down his chest, running his teeth over Harry's nipples. Harry bucks his hips, whining below him and pulling at his hair. Louis groans, lips finding their way lower until he meets the patch of hair above Harry's cock. He kisses the head, ignoring it otherwise, despite Harry's protests. Louis sympathises with him, really he does, but he's got other things in mind. Things he's been dreaming about for three years now. 

He pushes Harry's thighs up to his chest, practically bending him in half, and takes in the sight in front of him. His hole is dripping with slick, soaking the bed below him and Louis can't help but palm himself through his jeans. Harry is beautiful, ethereal really. He leans down, taking a tentative lick at the pink ring. Harry keens above him, throwing an arm over his eyes. Louis takes that as a good sign and continues, prodding at Harry's entrance with more vigor, one hand running up and down Harry's soft, milky thigh, the other spreading him apart in front of Louis. He pushes a finger against the opening and licks around it, pushing it in slowly. Harry is writhing below him, legs shaking now. He pulls his finger out, pushing two in next and stretching him open. He licks in between the v in his fingers and Harry yells out, his cock spurting come all over his hip and stomach. Louis wonders how many times he's come, how many it took him to realize he needed Louis' knot. Or if he knew all along, but tried to do without. Louis groans into Harry's hole as it clenches around him like Harry wants him to stay down there forever. He wouldn't mind, honestly. It's quite cozy. 

"Lou," Harry whines, tugging at his own hair. "Need your knot, Louis. Knot me, knot me, _please_!" 

" _Fuck_ , Haz, okay." He pushes himself up, standing at the foot of the bed and starts tugging his jeans down, sighing when his cock springs free. Harry whines, high pitched and needy as soon as he sees Louis.

Louis kneels over him, kissing him deeply. 

"Are you sure?" He murmurs.

"Please," Harry moans, lifting his hips off of the bed to try and catch the alpha's cock. 

Louis kisses him again before lining himself up and pushing in slowly. Harry keens under him, eyes shutting and mouth falling open. Louis is amazed at the boy under him, watching him as he pulls out and pushes back in. Harry opens his eyes, catching Louis' own and pulls him down, smashing their lips together and grinding his hips to meet Louis' thrusts. Louis groans into his mouth, quickening his hips and gripping the sheets on either side of Harry's head. 

Harry is in heaven. Louis' fucking him so good, so right and he's going mad with it. He needed Louis so much, and fuck, he never wants this to end. 

Louis snaps his hips quicker when Harry lets out a particularly symphonic set of moans, filling Louis' ears. 

"Fuck, Lou, fuck," Harry whines, voice shot. "Knot me, Louis, knot me!" 

Louis growls, shifting Harry's hips so that he can fuck into him at a better angle and Harry keens, back arching and nails digging into Louis' back. He comes again, shouting Louis' name over and over, grinding back on his dick. 

His cock is back at full attention minutes later as Louis hits his prostate mercilessly, making him cry out, his eyes watering. 

Louis pauses, flips them over for Harry to ride him. He grips Harry's hips as Harry starts moving on top of him, building up a sloppy rhythm that drives them both mad. 

"That's it, Haz," Louis grits, lifting Harry and fucking him down roughly. "Fuck, gonna knot you so good, baby."

Harry cries out, head lolling back and fingers sinking into Louis' chest. "Yes, please, yes." 

"Fill you up, baby. Get you full of my pups." Louis groans at the thought, bouncing Harry faster as his knot expands. 

"Louis!" Harry screams, come splattering across Louis' stomach as he shakes with it, slumping on top of him. 

"Jesus, fuck, Harry," Louis moves at a rapid pace now, slamming up into Harry relentlessly. "Gonna come, baby."

Harry whines high in his throat, clenching around Louis' cock and that's all it takes before Louis pops his knot, locking himself and Harry together as he fills Harry up. 

They both catch their breaths, their panting the only sounds to be heard in the room. Louis shifts under Harry, groaning when his knot catches Harry's rim.

"That was..." Louis breathes, eyes shut tight. Harry's still splayed across him, breaths hitting his chest. 

"Mind blowing." Harry finishes with a small giggle. 

Louis chuckles, running a hand down Harry's back. "Exactly." 

Harry hums, placing a small kiss on Louis' chest before carefully sitting up, wide green eyes staring into Louis' own. 

"Is this, like, okay?" He asks, biting his lip. "Like, you didn't feel, you know, pressured, did you?" 

Louis furrows his brows, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. "Haz, of course not. I've wanted this for so long, honestly." 

Harry smiles slightly, leaning in and resting his forehead against Louis'. "Really?"

Louis nods. "Really." 

"Me too." Harry whispers and he leans in, sealing their lips together. It's slow and sweet and it makes his tummy errupt with butterflies. He smiles when he pulls away.

Louis scrunches his nose up when he glances down between himself and Harry. "I think we need a shower." 

Harry laughs and nods in agreement.

They wait for Louis' knot to deflate, kissing and giggling in the meantime. They go at it again in the shower when Louis' wandering hands work Harry up again, making him beg for the alpha's knot once more. They go on like this for a few more days, never leaving the hotel room and only answering necessary phone calls. All concerts in the meantime are rescheduled, thanks to Paul. When they do emerge, Niall only sends an "I told you so" to Liam and Zayn, who look less than shocked at the fact that the two are holding hands and cuddling close. Louis smacks Niall in the back of the head and all is right in the world. 


End file.
